Studies are underway to define the nutritional requirements of bullfrog larvae, development of a commercially available food for the larvae, juvenile, and adult stages. Efforts to bring the bullfrog under reproductive control by the use of hormones and photoperiod and temperature manipulations. Studies have clearly indicated that photoperiod and temperature affect reproductive development. The importance of photoperiod and temperature on general laboratory management, particularly the occurrence of disease, is under investigation. Improvement of housing systems will continue. Bacterial disease studies will continue in an effort to determine the mode and site of action. Methods for disease control will continue to be researched.